The present invention relates to a tripod structure which can be more stably used and is manufactured at low cost.
FIG. 6 shows a connecting seat 81 of an existing tripod 8. The connecting seat 81 is made of aluminum or zinc material. A bottom end of the connecting seat 81 is formed with three cavities 82 which are defined by three pairs of opposite securing plates 84. In each cavity 82 is pivotally disposed a support leg 83. The securing plate 84 of the aluminum or zinc-made connecting seat 81 has no flexibility so that the securing plate 84 cannot bear relatively great torque. Therefore, the outer ends of each two adjoined securing plates 84 are interconnected by a reinforcing plate 85. This makes it more troublesome to manufacture the connecting seat 81 and will increase the manufacturing cost. A middle pivot position of the securing plate 84 is spaced from the reinforcing plate 85 by a certain distance so that it is difficult to rivet the securing plate 84 and it is necessary to pass a screw 86 through the reinforcing plate 85 to be tightened by a nut 87 on outer side of another securing plate 84 for locking. Therefore, the assembling procedure is quite troublesome.
FIG. 7 shows a plastic-made connecting seat 91 of the existing tripod 9. A bottom end of the connecting seat 91 is formed with three cavities 92 which are defined by three pairs of downward extending opposite securing plates 94. In each cavity 92 is pivotally stretchably disposed a support leg 93. The securing plate 94 is pivotally connected with the support leg 93 by a rivet 95 and has a certain flexibility. However, such securing plate 94 is not sufficiently rigid so that in the case that the tripod 9 is subject to a deflecting pressure, only the side wall of the securing plate 94 and the rivet 95 will suffer a bending force. Therefore, the securing plates 94 will be unevenly stressed and the cavities 92 will be expanded. Under such circumstance, the tripod 9 is apt to tilt or even fall down.